This program is designed to provide cancer education over and above that provided by the standard curriculum for undergraduate and postgraduate physicians, nurses, and other allied health personnel in this region. The overall aims are to demonstrate the advantage of a multidisciplinary and humane approach to increase cancer diagnosis and treatment knowledge and skills and to increase the motivation of recipients of the program to become further interested and involved in clinical oncology. The program is planned and will be supervised and evaluated by the Cancer Education Committee of the Albany Medical College. The Division of Oncology will serve as a focus point for the educational programs both of the school and the medical region. A wide variety of teaching technics will be used including didactic lectures, seminars, clinical demonstrations, source and self-instructional materials, electives, and clinical assistantships and associateships. The teaching faculty will be primarily from the Medical College but outside speakers will also be utilized. A variety of technics for evaluation will be used.